Angel's Mind
by Deadened
Summary: Gaara, being send back to earth after he was mistakenly taken to heaven, is now facing a new life with more problems than he ever could imagine... AU, GaaHina
1. Prolog

_**A/N:** I will thank you, KyuubiPandoraChan for telling me to writ this fic and for being my Beta-reader and alsou thanks to Teh Shadow of teh Smex who came up with the ide xD_

_**Disclaimer:** All characters ( except from God ) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

**Prolog:**

'I hate him! How can someone make such a mistake?' He sat beside his angel and glared at him dangerously.

"You asshole!" He yells and the angel flinches.

"I'm sorry Gaara-san." The angel whispers.

"So what! You took my life!" Gaara crosed his armes in front of his chest and showed his back against his angel.

"You should be glad that I took you to Heaven instead of Hell." The angel said a bit hurt.

"You shouldn't have taking me at all!" Gaara kept arguing. As the angel didn't answer, he ogled his surroundings. He sat in a well lit room on a white bench. It was awkwardly quiet and peacefull. What could he expect from Heaven anyway? And everything he lay his eyes on was…

'White…How ugly.' He thought.

Someone sat opposite of Gaara and he also had an angel besides him. The guy saw that Gaara was looking at him. He bent forward, putting one hand to his mouth and whispered.

"Are you also here for the blessing for coming to Heaven?" Gaara gave the cheerful man a disgusted face and answered.

"Oh go fuck yourself." The man shrugged and looked at his angel with a smile, then Gaara saw a bullethole in his head. 'Uuuwe, how disgusting.' He thought and look away before he could see some details.

It felt like several hours had passed before they could enter Gods domain.

"About damn time." Gaara muttered as he streched his legs and followed his angel into the next room. When he entered it looked like an ordinary office at earth and behind the desk sat…

"God." Gaaras angel said and gave one of his well-known fox grin.

"Naruto, that will not help in this case. Please take a sit." God motioned for them both to sit down. Gaara was about to give God a lecture but God held up a hand.

"I know you are mad at my angel, Gaara."

"MAD! I'm furious!" Gaara interrupted. The angel by the name Naruto shrank in his seat. God smiled at Gaara and then at Naruto.

"I know it wasn't your time but I can't reverse time and what Naruto did was wrong, but I can send you back." Naruto looked up at Gaara that was shocked.

"God, are you sure?" Naruto said.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna have my old life back!" Gaara did a weird victory dance.

"Not so fast there Gaara…" God said. Gaara immediately halted his dance and dropped the cheery attitude.

"What! What do you mean?" God looked at Gaara and then at Naruto and then at Gaara again.

"You will be send back… BUT, not as you were before, you will enter earth as…"

"A human! Come on!" Gaara interrupted once more.

"Yes, as a human. You will look all about the same as you do now actually, but in a different contry and in a different time." God stood up smiling at Naruto and Gaara's confused expression.

He can feel Naruto grabbing his wrist and suddenly, everything turns white and the sinking feeling in his stomach indicated that he was falling from a very high place.

xXx


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I do not own Naruto... sad I know..._

_Please! R&R xD_

_I looove my Beat-reader soooo much - **KyuubiPandoraChan** :D_

**Angel's Mind**

**Chapter 1**

"Oi Gaara, you gonna miss breakfast if you don't wake up soon. Oi Gaara!"

He moaned and snuggled closer to his soft pillow and yelled in it. "Five more minutes…" Then it struck him, who was that? And where was he? He threw himself out of the bed and stumbled on something, or rather someone because it gave away a…

"Itai!" They were in an akward position and a muffled voice can be heard.

"Gaara, can you remove your head away from my chest?" Gaara got up as fast as he could and was shoked to see…

"What the… Naruto!" Gaara drew a hand through his messy red hair and then down his face. "But, I thought you were my guardian angel." Naruto massaged his nose and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I am." He stated as it was the obvious thing in the world. Gaara stood there with his sleepy face and his quilt in his right hand. His T-shirt a bit twisted and his boxers hanging loosely on his hips. Naruto just sat there, waiting for him to say something. Gaara blinked once then twice and then his face started to form a frown.

"If you're my angel, why are you still here?" He said a bit suspicious. Naruto was about to answer when another knock came at the door and this time there was a females voice behind it.

"Gaara, Naruto, you will miss breakfast if you are not going to move your scrany little asses, and Naruto, you will soon miss the school bus… again…"

"Coming!" Gaara answered as aggressive as ever. Naruto sniffed and motioned Gaara to sit down beside him, so he did.

"That I will tell you Gaara but it might come as a shock." Gaara nodded to tell Naruto that he could go on. "Your soul has been placed in this body…" He pointed at Gaara. "… as an explanation for this, God has people walking on earth with fake souls, and when something like my mistake happened, God will place he or she into it and you will be send into the future because of that."

Gaara blinked twice and look at the blonde angel confusedly. "What?"

"…And in this body, you have a big sister, Temari who is the oldest of you guys and by the way, she owns the place and works as a cop down town. Kankurou, your big brother and the middle child in the family who works as the…" Naruto cracked a laugh "… icecream man, but he will always search for new ones and he has one or two part time jobs.He also helps Temari with the bills… and then you, their youngest brother who made it through highschool with God-liked grades and skipped College and now is desperate trying to find a job so you can move to your own place." Naruto finished with a grin to Gaara's very confused expression.

He let everything slowly sink in and after about 3-5 minutes he looked directly at Naruto. "But, why are you here? My "sister" called your name." Gaara pointed a finger at Naruto.

"Haha, about that, because I'm still your guardian angel and I must watch over you, I sometimes take the form of a human and for example, I take the form as an exchange student from Sweden now, and your sister Temari let me stay here because I paid for myself." Gaara scratched the back of his head, looked up to Naruto and then down to his hands.

"Are they going to notice any changes in my behavior?" Gaara finally asked.

"No, I don't think so. God matched your style and attitude quite well." Gaara ogled Naruto for a second.

"What's a fake soul anyway?" Naruto put a finger to his chin and looked at the ceiling.

"Fake soul is a type of soul that God created to resemble a human to just take over an empty body until it is replaced by a real soul like you. The body that the fake soul is in is a body that looses its soul to the devil when he or she committed suicide and now, God has claimed it back and now, it is given to you." Gaara buried his face in his hands and then a muffeled voice came from behind them.

"But God said something about a new time. What year is it?" Gaara wasn't really sure if he would like to know but he had to, sooner or later.

"Year 2019, you are 25 years in your soul but you are still 18 in your mind" Naruto stood up and head for the door. Gaara noticed and started to panic.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going?" Gaara asked and Naruto pointed at himself.

"Me? I'm having breakfast." He turned the doorknob and walked out of their room but soon he popped his head in again. "Are you coming or you wanna starve to death today?"

**xXx**

Gaara chewed in slow motion, as he ogled Temari and then Kankurou and then Temari again. He took one more bite of his sandwich and looked at Naruto who happens to eat his noodles, greedily.

'Man that was disgusting.' Gaara thought as he can hear the slurping and the chewing as loud as the thunder. Temari looked up from her newspaper and coffee to the clock, she took one more sip of her coffee before she said something.

"5 more minutes Naruto. Just to tell you to get yourself ready." The blonde gulped down the remaining noodles and the glass of milk infront of him and sprinted back to his own room to put on his school clothes. They could hear grumbling and curses from the room and for a brief moment Gaara wondered if God's angels were allowed to swear and curse like what Naruto is doing now.

He hurried back to the kitchen fully dressed in his black unzipped sweater, and under that was a white shirt with a black tie and till that, black pants. Naruto grabbed his lunch and thanked Temari for the breakfast and hurried down the road to chase after the yellow school bus. Temari then looked straight at Gaara who had almost finishing his meal.

"So Gaara, what are you gonna do today?" Kankurou was getting up from his sit and started to clean up on his spot. "Well, I'm of to work now. See you guys tonight." Gaara was puzzled. If Kankurou were the ice-cream dude, he was not suppose to be working in this hour and for God's sake, who will buy any ice-cream in this early of the morning?

"Hey! I tought you were working as an ice-cream vendor and drive that ice-cream truck of yours. You shouldn't be working now." Gaara said in a monotone voice. Kankurou halted.

"It's Wednesday and that means post office day for me. See you." And he ran of. Temari looked at Gaara again.

"Well?" She said. Gaara looked at her with big eyes.

"Umm, I'm gonna… search a little." He said in a low voice.

"Another job?" Temari remembered a job application at the Mappel Highschool where Naruto went for school. They needed a math tutored or something. "Gaara, whats 7y –(y + 3x - 1) + (6 – 5x – 2y)?" Gaara looked at her and opened his mouth.

"What? Am I supposed to answer that?" Temari sighed loudly.

"Just answer it already!" Gaara scratched his head and inhaled very loud.

"4y + 8x + 7." He stated. Temari blinked at him.

"Ho-how… That was fast. How did you do that?" Temari asked him.

Gaara crossed his arms infront of him and looked at his so caled sister. "You wanna know?" He looked at her with a frown.

"Yes!" Gaara sighed. It was so trubblesome to explain stuff like this.

"Well, if it is a parentesis after a minus, in this case, – (y... and then the minus in the parentesis bacomes a minus itself, in this case, (y - 3x and 3x - 1 becomes a plus, 3x+ 1 because minus and minus even out each other to get a positive and then you have a plus infront of the other parenthesis. It is just there and now you do the rest of the math." Temari's left eye twitched.

"Gaara! You are a math genius!" She shouted a bit shocked. "Why didn't I notice that?"

"What! No! That was just some stupid numbers and letters. It's not hard at all!" He said. Temari ogled Gaara and then glanced at the clock.

"Well, I got to go to work now. See you Gaara, and don't crash the place, you got it? I just waxed it today." Temari left him at the table and hurried out. 'Well then, I will just check this place out.' He thought and left his spot to do some examination of his own.

**xXx**

He went back to his room. It wasn't big but there were room for one bed and then a mattress on the floor where Naruto sleep. He walked to the desk and sat down, pulling out a drawer and found a MP3.

"Nice, this must be mine." He hung the MP3 round his neck and punched the start button and then music came out. "What the…"

**Kinou wa Call Sign, zenbu ketai de**

**Norenai FUZZ GUITAR hen na koen de**

**Muchu demo tebai azewo boikushite**

**Mikatsu kiwa histeru boku no mune n de**

**Cikyu wa koro ai iru no raiomo**

**Kaze minu deru mo nanda mendo de**

**YELLOW MOON ima mo mitsu kazuete de me o akete**

**SHA…**

Gaara hurried and changed the song as he clicked the forward button but…

**When you look in the mirror, wish you were somebody else **

**Just a perfect reflection, you and no one else **

**Minutes run into hours, hours run into days **

**You're still waiting for someone who never ever came **

**fa fa-fa fa…**

'Oh my God… No not you, I hate you.' And he clicked the forward button again.

**You were almost kind, you were almost true**

**Don't let me see that other side of you**

**You have learned in time that you must be cruel**

**I'll have to wait to get the best of you**

**Poison in everything you said**

**Don't you, don't you?**

**Wonder what difference does it make...Either wa…**

When Gaara heard the song, he shivered in disgust and clicked forward thinking… ' What am I listening to!'

**I woke up it was seven **

**I waited 'till eleven **

**Just to figure out that no one would call **

**I think I got a lot of friends **

**But I don't hear from them **

**What's another…**

"Ehumm… okey? Next song of doom"

**My words confuse you**

**My eyes don't move or blink**

**'Cause it's easier sometimes**

**Not to be sincere**

**Somehow I make you believe**

**Believe…**

"Umm.. I think I will stop there…" He put down the MP3 at the desk and headed to change his clothes. He put on a white T-shirt with big black letters that said '_Fuck you I'm Famous'_ and then put on his MadcaT jeans.

He took one final look at his room and proceeded upstairs where he found Temari's room. Her room had a gentle colour and a soft touch to it. He didn't went in. He just stood there and watched, and when he was finished he proceeded to Kankurou's room, well… put it in this way. Gaara opened the door and quickly closed it again after what he saw and stiffly walked away.

**xXx**

"There you are! I didn't expect you to be here." Naruto's face was inches away from his own in no time. Gaara was so shoked that he nearly fell of his chair.

"What?" Gaara said and pulled out one earphone. He had actually come to like some of the songs on his MP3.

"I said, there you are. What are you doing?" Gaara held up a paper infront of him.

"Temari gave me this to me and I'm trying to get the job." Naruto took the paper and read it.

"You know Gaara, Mappel High is where I'm going to school, you gonna teach me math! I'm so proud." Naruto hugged the paper, Gaaras right eye twiched a little at the sight of it.

"I know. I need the money."

"When are you going for the interview?" Naruto said as cheery as he could.

"Tomorrow… at two o' clock. I think it was"

"Well, its geting late, I'm heading for bed and good luck tomorrow!" Naruto said and started to change his clothes. Gaara just sighed at him when Naruto's tie got stuck on his head.

**xXx**

Gaara couldn't sleep at all. He twisted and turned restlessly. Something was bugging him like hell.

"Naruto…"

"Uhuuu?" The blonde murmured from the floor.

"Why did you take me in the first place?" Naruto sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned.

"Well…" He stared and looked up at Gaara who sat up on his bed, resting his head in one hand. "… Actually, I took you one week earlier then I was supose to." Gaara was dumbstrucked, he was then suppose to die, it wasn't a mistake after all.

"You mean, you think, you, you…" Gaara stuttered out then took a deep breath, calming himself. "So I will die in one week!" Gaara burst out.

"No! no… You have a new chance now and I suggest you live well." Gaara sat there, frozen in time, letting everything sink in once again then said with a sorrowfull voice.

"How was I supose to die?" Gaara asked him.

Naruto shifted alitle at that question. "You would have taken your friend's car, drive to the bridge and then into the water, and another word for it is suicide. I couldn't take it that someone under my wings was supposed to go to hell so I took you one week earlier so you could start a new life again, and live happily." Naruto gave Gaara a sad face meaning he was sorry for what he did.

"Why would I commit suicide?" Gaara asked a bit afraid.

"You couldn't stand the lonliness, and when everyone turned on your back you broke and then…"

"Yeah! Yeah I got it… ummm, good night," Gaara cut him of and lay down again with his back facing Naruto. He heard him sigh and pull on his quilt.

"Good night Gaara." Gaara could only do one thing that seemed to be the only reasonably thing to do in this situation, cry himself to sleep and hope for no dreams to come.

_**To be continued…**_

The songs in the fic: 

**Akeboshi – Yellow Moon**

**Guster – Fa Fa Fa**

**Guster – Either way**

**Simple Plan – I'm just a Kid**

Guster - Demons 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know, I know… I havn't updated in a loooooong time now! But my muse ran away )': He's name is Harly but I found him again 8D He was under my bed, lurking in the shadows ;; I was apperently "mean" to him shruggs ohwell… Enyoj the new chapter xD

**Angels Mind**

Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - -

"Damn…"

The red haired boy cursed in his sleep. The sun, coming in from the none-covered windows, stung in his eyes. He grunted and jabbed his pillow over his head.

"Naruto, cover up the damn windows!"

-No respond –

"Oi, dobe?"

He moaned, removed the pillow and looked down at the floor.

"What the…?"

Naruto wasn't there. He then continued to look at the digital watch beside his bed, and gasped. The clock showed 13:15, which also, for him, meant late.

"Holly shit!"

Gaara bounced out of his bed and hurried to take a quick shower. After the shower, he dashed back to his room to put on some clothes and then raced to the door. He sprinted a few meters just to realise he hadn't locked the door. 'Damn!' He hurried back and came face to face with another big problem… Where were his keys? Did he even have keys?

Now he started to get really stressed out.

He didn't know where he had his keys

Did he even have keys?

Where the hell was the schools location?

When the clock showed 13:45 he gave up and leaved the house… unlocked. He started to ask people on the street, but no one seemed to know exactly where the school was.

'Honsetly! Doesn't you guys live here or something?'

He rounded a corner in full speed and bumped into someone.

The someone grabbed his T-shirt while she was falling and dropped all books she had carried on the ground. One of them landed on Gaara's foot… And of course it just had to be the heaviest one.

Thanks to the tight grip around his shirt, she dragged him down in the fall with her, and they landed in an awkward position. He, lying on top of her with one hand around her waist and the other next to her face for support. His legs pinned between hers and his face muffled between her breasts.

She, lying underneath with a red face, due to their position, and her hands pinned under the weight of his upperbody.

"Watch it damnit!" Gaara grunted and supported his upperbody with his hands so he could have a good look at the girl. His hand leaving her waist feelt coold.

"I'm s-so sorry! Please fo-forgive me!" She said while blushing even more. She was a little afraid of this guy, with his bossy attitude and all.

Gaara still held his hard glare at the shy girl beneath him. She looked up and caught his glare, her eyes widening at his unique eye colour – beautiful aquamarine orbs, containg a lot of anger and hurt.

It was like she had put Gaara in transe, he just couldn't look away.

It wasn't until she took a deep shaky breath, that he could finally look somewhere else… The breath sounded like she had held it in a long time because she panted slighlty.

"Hnn…" Gaara said and got up, brushing off the dirt on his knees and, as a tribute to his attitude, he reached out a hand to help her get up.

"Thank you." The girl said as she also started to brush of the dirt on her butt, and then started to collect her books. It was first then, that Gaara got a good look at her. She had a school uniform on so it just had to mean something.

"Are you on the way to your school, or something?" Gaara asked her. The girl was starteled and blushed all over again. She put up her fingers to her mouth and looked down at her shoelaces.

"Yes. I was ordered to fetch some b-books." She started to be restless and weighted from one leg to the other.

"Whats the name of your school?" Gaara asked, picking up the last book from the ground.

"Um, Mappel Junior High…" She looked at him once more with those milky withe eyes of hers, that could put any man in trans, while Gaara handed over the book.

"…" He gazed at her with a slight open mouth, but soon regain selfcontroll. "Good, I have a job application there, so if you could show me the way…" He made a gesture to her that meant "shall we?".

She nodded and started to lead the way, walking in a quick pase in front of him. After a while, she turned around with a brave, happy face and spoke up.

"My name is Hinata, what's y-yours?"

"… Gaara."

**xXx**

"Did you see the guy that followed Hinata-san? Did you? Wasn't he hot!" A girl with long blond hair said to her two friends.

"Beat it Ino-pig! I saw him first!" A girl with pink hair said with her fist rasied.

"Not again…" A girl with brown hair, tied in two knots sighed.

"What? He is damn hot!" The girl named Ino said.

"Shall we found out what he is doing here, then?" The girl with brown hair said.

"Sure! If Sakura's not gonna steal him… like she does with every guys I ever lay an eye on." Ino said, making a face that meant war if she layd a hand on the new guy.

"Fine, fine… But what about Ten Ten? Her litle crush moved! She needs to find a new one! Right Ten Ten?" The girl named Sakura said, putting Ten Ten infront of her like a humansheald.

The litle group started to move towards the direction they saw Hinata and "the hot guy" dissapear in, and as they rounded a corner they nearly triped on "the one and only".

"SASUKE!" fangirlsqueel from Ino and Sakura who started to tugg on hi's sleavs and started to bomb him with stupid questions like;

"Sasuke, what did you have for breakfast?"

"Sasuke, what time is it?"

"Sasuke, what class do you have now?"

"Sasuke, blah, blah, blah…"

Sasuke on the other hand, who must have bean the pride in the school, had stopped listening the second he saw who he had bumped into. He made a U-turn and praid his arms free from the squeeling fangirls. Ten Ten made herself heard and said;

"Come on now! Have you allready forgotten why we went here in the first place?" Inwardly he sighed and turned to look at Ten Ten, thinking, 'I'm glad one have brains in that "gang" of theirs.' Ino and Sakura had puppyeyes and wimpered as the form of Sasuke rounded another corner and dissapeard into a classroom.

"Okey then… Follow Hinata!" Sakura said, pointing in the air as if they where on an expedition. Ten Ten just sighed with a wistfull smile.

They sneaked behind lockers and randome people who walked by to find their classrooms, and behind the plants that decorated the hallway. They stopped as Hinata did so outside the princepals office. She smiled at the "hot guy" and said something they couldn't here, due to their distance, and watched as the "hot guy" nodded and proceeded in. As Hinata stareted to walk they appeared and followed her as Ino called to her…

"Yo, Hinata?" Hinata turned her head just to see three girls she really didn't want to meet today. Well, the only one she could imagen have a talk to was Ten Ten…

"H-Hi Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten… What do y-you want?" She offered a fake smile to them.

"You can tell us what that handsome looking guy you helped reacently is doing here." Sakura said a little too cocky. Hinata didn't exactly know why either … He did however said he had a job application here, but she didn't know if she really should tell them.

"U-Umm... I don't know exactly…" Hinata said a little too weak.

"Come on. You can tell us." Ino said laying a hand on Hinatas sholder. Hinata backed away at the touch.

"I-I don't really know." She said a little more firm. Ino sighed loudly and took a cocky stans, with crossed arms and a angry face.

"Stop being a RPA and tell us, damn it" Ino said angry. Hinata just stared at Ino and Sakura back and forth. With a confused look on her face she looked at Ten Ten for support. Ino sighed again snaping her fingers at Sakura.

"Sakura, explain…" Sakura took a stans with her hands on her hips and stepped forward towards Hinata.

"**R**oyal **P**ain in the **A**ss." Sakura stated as if it was the simpliest think in the world.

"..oh." Hinata said looking down at her shoes, squesing the books she held in her arms tighter. As Ten Ten was about to speak, the bell rang, indicating that class had started. Ino and Sakura gave Hinata a hard glare before leaving. Ten Ten took a step towards Hinata and said with a wistfull smile on her face,

"Don't mind those two, Hinata." And hurried to catch up with the others. In the empty hall Hinata was left alone and for the first time ever, she got a mark for coming late.

**xXx**

- - - - - - - - - -

Okey xDD That was chapter 2 ;) and OMG! Hinata apperead in it D8 … and don't mind Sakura and Ino… I like to use them like this xD .

And if you are a sorry ass that think I should burn in hell bacause I used them like this, well come and join me you little bugger x3


	4. Chapter 3

**Angels Mind**

_**A/N: **I know that I haven't updated in months and thats because (Oh boy now I'm making an excuse) I'm going to change school and I need to study extra hard so I can finish some classes so that I will have some free time in the new school so I can study the classed I need to know there. I'm changing the program I'm reading thats why. And on top of all that I'm writing my own story of my own characters right now. And I'm an "active" artist at DeviantArt__ so I have lots of art that I need to finish too. Once again I'm sorry for the delay _D8

_BTW this one isn't Beta read so you might find spelling errors and grammar mistakes, sorry about that too _TT3TT

**Chapter 3**

"Hinata, why are you late?" Her teacher asked with a light tap of his foot.

"I... I accompanied a b-boy to the principal... Sir." She felt her face lite up by her bright blush and she immediately hide her face behind her bangs as she could feel all her classmates eyes on her especially Naruto's.

"Aha... I see, well class we should continue with animal mating and you have to separate them in a so called tree where you divide them into groups and write an essay why their called mammals and reptiles. Remember this is still a biology class and not sex education." Their teachers said while looking at his class. He scratched his scar over his nose and sat down on his chair and sighed.

As the class started to stir of books being browsed trough and discussion about various animals, Hinata slowly opened a notepad she had in front of her, she smiled when she saw what it contained. Her notepad was full of small drawings and swirling text of a name, Naruto. She blushed as she caresses the text and quickly turned page hoping that no one had seen it. She took out her favorite pen, which was a pen that Naruto had given her when she had forgotten her own and she started to write the title of the subject she was going to write about; Mammals & Reptiles.

**xXx**

"Hi and welcome, I'm Tsunade, principal of this school." A woman said while shaking his hand and then motioned Gaara to sit down on one free chair. "Whats your name?" She asked when they where seated.

"Gaara." Came his simple replay.

"Okey then Mr. Why do you think you are a good teacher for this peculiar class?" Tsunade said while leaning back in her black chair folding her hands on her stomach.

"Well... I can count if you where wondering what I'm capable of."

"Why yes why would you be here if you couldn't?" She said while looking at him with a angry, yet funny smile on her lips.

"I can teach a monkey to count like Einstein if you'd like." Gaara said whit a low rumbling voice while folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine, you are the only one that has come here and search for the job so far so you can have a test time here, we can say that you will test the job for a week. And remember this is not a firm one, you are just a substitute for our other teacher." The principal said while wawing her hand in the air. "You can start tomorrow, here is your schedule, see you tomorrow at 9.AM." She winked at him.

"9.AM?! man I need some coffee the first thing in the morning." He sighed. He stood up and so did Tsunade.

"And one more thing. While your hear you must behave as an adult and display maturity. You can not have that kind of T-shirt on you while your teaching." She pointed at his chest where big letters formed _Bitch_. Gaara nodded, he opened the door and looked at her once more and thanked her for the job.

As he closed the door behind him the bell started to ring and the hallway was over flooded with shouting pupils who pushed and trampled everyone who was in their way to their lockers. Gaara blended in perfectly as he was as tall as them and he took a firm grip of his schedule and started pushing the pupils aside so he could flee the school. On his way he was blocked by three girls who looked at him with roaming eyes. Well only two did that, the other one leaned on the wall and just stared. He stopped for a brief moment and then started to walk up to them as they blocked the whey to freedom. As he came closer the one with pink hair walked up to him, trying to be seductive as she swing her hips a little extra as she walked while looking at him with big innocent eyes. She stopped infront of him so he would look at her and she brought up her fingertips to her mouth as she closed her eyes and said with a silky voice.

"Hi there... Why are you here handsome" She opened her eyes as no one stood in front of her. She went from innocent beauty to angry beast in two seconds. She raised her knuckled fist and turned around with death written on her forehead. No one had ever walked by her when she put on her "sweet and seductive" side. Gaara on the other hand had just rolled his eyes as he walked past her but he got stopped by the blond one as she grabbed his shoulder.

"We just want to ask you a question." She whined and looked like she would cry if he didn't listen.

"What do you want?" He said with a icy voice as he squint his eyes at her. As Ino had grabbed his shoulder Sakura came up behind him and took his chin and made him look at her. In Gaara's mind he was repeating over and over not to hit the pupils and for the fact not girls.

"We just want to know what your doing here." Sakura said while caressing his chin as she let go of him. Gaara shivered at her touch that left goosebumps on his arms. It wasn't pleasant at all.

"I'm your new math teacher." He sated with a boring look planted on his face.

Sakura and Ino made an 'oh' look with their mouths while Tenten just stayed put. He prayed his arm free and walked out from the building befor they could do something more.

"Ne, Sakura. What do you think?" Ino said while elbowing her friend in the side.

"Ino-pig. Thats my man." She said while crossing her arms in front of her while glaring a hole in Gaara's back. Tenten cam up to them and made a frustrated sigh to make her visible again.

"If you don't remember we have one more class before school ends today." She tugged on Ino's arm as she had to drag them to their last class, social studies.

**xXx**

"Hey Hinata. Whats our last class? I can't find my schedule I think I dropped it." Naruto came up to her with his famous fox grin while scratching his head for being clumsy, dropping his schedule and all.

"I-I-I ... we h-have… wait just a-a second." She opened her school bag and with shaky hands and a bright red blush on her cheeks she grabbed her schedule and read what class she would have with him. "Its Eng-English" She putt down the piece of paper in her bag and then hid her eyes behind her bangs while examine her fingers.

"Thank you so much! We should hurry then, right?" he said while grabbing her wrist that made her blush even more with a darker shade of red while half jogging, half walking trough the still crowded hallway.

"Welcome class. Today we will write poetry!" The class groaned in protest but their teacher just gave a smile to them. "I know that you not like it but poetry don't just mean birds and pretty flowers." A hand was raised. "Yes, Kiba?"

"Like what, Shizune?"

"What do you like Kiba? Dogs right? You can write a poem about how you care for your dog and how much you love him and such things." She said folding her hands together in front of her. "You can start with a simple one, just a few rows and if you have problem to come up with something you can ask me or you can discuss it with your partner right beside you." And the class was once filled with murmurs and discussions about what to write about. Hinata, that sat by herself, was working for full on her poem that wasn't just a "few rows" but soon a nearly full paper sheet. She was nearly finished and she looked it trough before continuing on it. This gave her an opportunity to drain her energy on the boy she had a big crush on. She wrote about how she looked at him, what she felt when she heard his voice, when he touch her and what she dreamed of. It was soon finished and she looked pleased with herself.

"Hey Hinata, can you help me? I'm stuck." Naruto leaned on the table she was sitting at. She made a sharp gasp and blushed all over again as she hurried to close her notepad. "What?" He asked and looked at her with suspiciousness.

"N-nothing Naruto-kun" She said a little shaky. "W-what do you need h-help with?" She bravely looked up at his face that smiled at her.

"Well, I don't know what to write about, simple as that is. Can you help me come up with something?" He took a chair and seated himself beside her.

"You could w-write about... y-your dream. W-what you want t-to be." She said as steady as she could with Naruto next to her.

"Oh! Thats a great idea! Thank you Hinata." He got up from the chair and seated himself beside his friends again and started to laugh and talk about something that Hinata couldn't hear. She looked down at her closed notepad and made a sad face. She had had a crush on him the second she saw him enter the school two years ago and she had never stopped loving him. She hadn't even had the gut to confront him and tell him how she felt towards him.

'He probably just see me as a regular classmate, just someone who happen to know his name.' She got sad at her thoughts and slowly opened her notepad again to continue at her poem. She sighed and laid down, covering her notepad and tried to think of a great ending of her little love poem but she couldn't find the right words for it. The second she became sad her inspiration stopped coming.

"Okey class its soon time to go home and remember that the poems you need to hand over to me so I can correct them. Then I'm going to put them up in the classroom so they can be read by everyone. Yes, Naruto?"

"Do they have to be finished today?" He said a bit worried.

"No, the last day for the poem is next week. Okey then, put up the chairs and have a nice day." Shizune said as she waited for the class to exit her classroom. Hinata had froze, she didn't want everyone to read her poem! She wanted it to be hidden for everyone, especially Naruto. She had to do a new one and that felt hard because Naruto where her muse when it came to poems and love.

She slowly got up from her chair and lifted it to the table. She took her bag and exited the classroom with her notepad in a hard grip in front of her chest. She walked to her locker and started to fumble with the code.

"Oh come one." She murmured as the lock protested.

"Look out!" was the only thing she managed to catch before someone crashed into her side. Her books and her notepad that she had griped onto was scattered on the floor some meters away from her.

"Are you alright? Kiba asked as he helped her up." In his hand he held a Frisbee.

"I'm o-okey... I think" She said while caressing her left hip. Behind her she herd how someone picked up her books and when she turned around she saw Naruto kneeing down holding her notepad in his hand with the scribbled page up. Her heart stopped beating and she felt cold like all life in her had leaved in an instant.

"What is this?" Naruto asked her standing up with the notepad right under his nose, examine it carefully, reading everything on the page.

She couldn't answer him. It felt like she wasn't in her body anymore. It felt like she looked at the scenario from another view, she wanted to run and snatch the notepad away from him and shout and scream but she couldn't control herself. "Hinata? Do you... love me?" The last words echoed in her head, 'love me, love me, love me...' It made her snap back to reality and she finally got control of herself. She made a raspy gasp like she had hold her breath, afraid if she would breath it would only get worse. Naruto started to move towards her but she turned on her heal and started to run out from the building but Naruto chased after her. He ran up to her when she opened the entrance to the school and when she was on her way to the steps he caught her wrist pulling her to a stop.

"Hinata, look at me." She didn't do as she was told, she just stared at the ground with big scared eyes and wished for all this to be a bad dream. "Hinata look at me!" Naruto said much angrier this time. Slowly she faced him while tears had sprung to her eyes and started to flow down her flushed cheeks. He dragged her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"You can't love me..."

**xXx**

**End Chapter 3**

_**A/N:** Hohohoho!! Man I got my muse back _8D_ well for today that is... I hope it will last longer then it did before! I hope you will like this one as much I liked to write it.  
And for you who is curious about my DeviantArt account my name is Mendokusee. And still! For you who doesn't like that I use Sakura and Ino like that, I really don't need to hear it because I don't care about your opinion.__ So stop bother me with stupid rant 'cause your wasting your time reading a fiction you don't even like._


	5. Chapter 4

Angels Mind 

_**A/N: **Enjoy -bows-. And BTW its not beta read so don't be surprised if you find spelling mistakes and grammar errors._

**Chapter 4**

The alarm clock rang in his ears making him burst up in a sitting position with startled eyes but they soon squinted at the disturbing clock that sure could make a noise. He grunted and slapped the off button and yawned while stretching his arm in the air pouting with his chest mimicking a rooster. He sunk down to a comfortable position and took a glance at the clock, it showed 7.30AM. He looked at the floor where Naruto still slept while drool sipped out from one corner of his mouth. He was... smiling. Gaara showed off his quill and on his way out of bed he stepped on Naruto's stomach making him gag.

"Idiot! Why did you do that for?" Naruto whined as he patted his sour stomach with one hand, the other one was wiping away his spit.

"Tsk..." Come Gaara's replay as he dug in his closet for some fitting clothes for his first day as a math teacher... or rather math tutor.

"You don't need to step on me that's all." Naruto said a little bit hurt.

"By the way Naruto... Aren't you late for school?" he said as he hung a black shirt in front of his chest, examine it. Naruto's face went blank. He snapped his head in the clocks direction and made a squeaky noise.

"Gha! I'm late again!" He dashed out of his bed and started to throw of his clothes while hurrying to fetch his school uniform. He ran past the kitchen where Temari reach out one arm with one paper bag in her hand. Kankurou was also reaching out an arm but in his hand he held a sandwich. Naruto flashed by as he grabbed the items as he shouted

"Thank you!" back as he once again had to chase the yellow school bus.

"I only wish for him to stop doing that... Why can't he get up like normal kids would do?" Temari sighed as she looked at her wrist watch. "Well, I'm off." She put her empty mug on the sink and said her bye to Kankurou and a lauder bye to Gaara who still was searching through his closet.

"Bye Temari..." Kankurou said while eying the newspaper for temporary jobs he could take.

Gaara on the other hand, found one white shirt and a pair of neat jeans that wasn't to torn nor had too much rivets on them. He decided that this would do with a nod of his head and he walked to the kitchen, still dressed in his night outfit, boxers and a large T-shirt. He seated himself in front of Kankurou who glanced over his paper.

"Morning Gaara..." He said while turning his attention to the jobs once more. He only received a grunt as an answer.

Gaara had brought his schedule to the table to take a better look on it. He took a mug from the cupboard and filled it with some black fluid. He went back to the table as he took a piece of bread from a bag and started to chew on it. He eyed his schedule carefully just not to miss anything important. On Mondays he would teach two classes, one in the morning and one directly after lunch. No math on Tuesdays but on Wednesday he would teach two classes again directly after lunch. Gaara sighed at this one. He looked at Thursday that he would have a class after lunch as well and this one was a help class. And today he would have one class in the morning and another one the last lesson of the day. Hurray, he thought as he looked at how long he had to spend in that darn school today. 'I can't argue with Thursdays now can I?' He thought with a bored look on his face as he put the remaining piece of bread in his mouth.

As he made his way to the school he paid attention on the road he was taking not to forget it. Naruto had taken the buss but Gaara preferred walking. Sure it would take more time to get there but he didn't mind. On his way he saw some pupils walking too. He recognizes the school uniform, black jackets with a white shirt and black pants, well black skirts for the girls then. He thought of the uniform as boring, all black, but he hadn't looked at it closely. In the ends of the arms and the tie it had white and blue straps. On the jacket the school badge was firmly in place at the left side of the chest and the girl's skirts had blue check pattern. The girl's socks that went knee-high was white with blue straps where the sock ended on the knee.

He made his way through the schools entrance and back to Tsunade's office to pick up the material he needed and to get through the teacher plan.

He was now wandering the schools corridor with the teacher plan right under his nose while trying to read it over as fast as he could. As he rounded a corner he bumped in to someone familiar.

"Whoa! Watch it okey." He said whit an angry tone as he tried to gain his balance, in the process dropping his pencils and ruler. He eyed the girl he remember as Hinata.

"Ah, sorry Mr." A shy girls voice sounded. She saw that he dropped his pencils so she wanted to help him because she was the cause he dropped them in the first place. She bend down quickly just to be head butted by Gaara who also bend down to pick up the pencils. She got up immediately while holding her sore head and in the process head butting Gaara in the face. He dropped everything he was carrying just to clutch his bleeding nose.

"Ah! Dammit. Get some paper will you, shit!" The blood started to flow through his fingers and dripped on the floor as she hurried to fetch paper for him. When he noticed that his blood had made its way to the floor and making little red pools, he paid his attention to the ceiling while squinting his eyes at the pain. He could hear pupils slowly stalk by as they looked at him with big scared and curious eyes. One stopped in front of him and just looked at him in Gaaras mind, for a long time so he turned his attention from the ceiling to the irritating guy in front of him. He was gaping like a fish, trying to say something but Gaara got tired of waiting so he asked first. "What do you want?" He hissed at him and that was enough to make the poor pupil run off. He could finally hear the running footsteps of Hinata as she then stopped right in front of him, panting because she had run like a little ferret trough the school just to bring the whole toilet roll.

"Here ... Gaara-sama!" She panted out and ripped some paper and started too clean his face from blood. In the other end of the hall a certain pink haired girl glared daggers at Hinata as she looked at their, in her eyes, love scene. She raised a balled fist as flames went visible in her eyes.

"No Sakura you don't have time to kill, we need to get to class." Tenten said as she hooked Sakura's arm in hers and started to drag the irritated pink away from the hall.

"But she touched my man!" Sakura wined as she tried to act sad in front of Tenten. Tenten on the other hand just rolled her eyes because she knew what kind of tricks this girl could use.

"Maybe, but you can get a "rematch" later, right?" Tenten sighed, she really didn't have time with this today.

"Fufufufu, your right and I know exactly what I will do." Sakura hissed whit a happy yet evil smile as she caressed her hands together.

"I'm so ... sorry Gaara-sama." She whispered as she whipped away the remaining blood on his cheek. "He-here..." She said as she handed him a piece of paper that she had rolled up to a ball.

"Thank you" Gaara muttered as he took the paper ball from Hinata's hand and showed it up his nostril. Hinata had bent down to pick up his books and pencils and at last his ruler. When she looked at him to hand over his stuff she stiffened a giggle.

"What?" Gaara said as irritated as he could while peering at her. He took the books from her as she brought up her hands to her mouth, trying to hide a smile.

"Yo-you look so f-funny Gaara." She said whit a cheery voice.

"Ha-Ha" He said with a distasteful look upon his face. He wrinkled his nose and it felt so odd and icky warm, it tickled his nose and he sneezed. And that made Hinata laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, really funny. Go to your class before you'll get late." He said, thinking that he sounded angry but he hadn't. Hinata nodded at him whit a wistful smile as he reminded her of her next lesson with Naruto and she walked off while stealing glances at his back while he tried to find the right class room.

He found it at last and right on time as he opened the door and walked to the white board his pupils stormed in and took their seats with discussed looks on their faces. Gaara took this as a hint that they simply hated math. The room was full of chatter and he took his hand to his forehead and sighed loudly.

"Okey you little punks!" He shouted at them at last and the room went quiet as they notice that they had a new teacher. "I'm your new math teacher as you can see and I want to know what was the last thing you went trough with your other teacher." A hand was raised as a boy with orange hair looked at him. "Yes?" Gaara said annoyed.

"We have done the first and second chapter of the book and now we are suppose to count area and stuff like that." The boy sighed.

"I see... Well today you will get away easy because its my first day." As Gaara put down the teachers plan on the counter every one saw that he had a paper ball right up his nose that was soaked in blood. Some laughed and pointed and the shy once stiffened their giggles as best they could. "HAHA on you to! Pick up your math book and note pad and start count before I change my mind." He said with an icy voice and piercing eyes that search the room for someone who did disobey him.

As the lesson went on the pupils went more irritated and some shouted out random insults to each other. Gaara boiled over at ten minutes with them.

"Okey you little maggots!" He got the class full attention as he stood at the teachers desk grabbing it so his knuckles turned white. "If you think your so smart and don't need the subject math graded lower then a C you should re-think what your doing here! I can easily grade you by just looking at you. Now if you think your stuck at some part you should raise your scrawny arm and wait 'cause I will help you!" He said with death shining in his eyes. He sighed and hung his head as the class once again started to chat and shout at each other. "Enough!" He slammed his fist in the desk so it made a terrible sound, promising that it would break if he did that again. The pupils stopped breathing as they slowly faced the angered teacher. One hand was raised as she nervously squeezed her eyes shut. "Yeeeees?" He said whit on side of his upper lip curled so he showed of shiny teethes.

"I'm... s-stuck." She squeaked as Gaara ogled her.

"What is it that you don't get?" He asked while standing upright again.

"U-umm... Ho-how to... um, get the area of a circle... sir." Gaara was satisfied that he had made some impact on the pupils so he took up his black pen and took of the cork.

"What's the number on the radius of the circle?" He asked much more calmer.

**xXx**

After his little outburst the class had paid attention to everything he had said, some of them had even taking notes. He had got questions and he had made some examples on the white board on a figure that some had problem with. The pupils had listened when he had something to say and they sat still on their spot but they only discussed when it was something they didn't get how they would count. And he had finally removed that disgusting blood soaked tissue of his.

When he locked the class room behind himself he sighed in relief as he made a quick smile that disappears as fast as it had come there.

'Okey, so now its only one lesson left. Crap its the last one of the day.' He hung his head as he locked at his schedule that he had brought out from his pocket. As he was about to left his stuff at the teachers room he locked around himself to remember the way. When he left his books and pens on his desk and as he turns around to check the rest of the school he stands eye to eye with non the less…

"I have search for you!"

"Ugh, not you again." Gaara said as he glared at the pink haired girl that was inches away from his face with a hurt and sad face, trying to look innocent. He really didn't need a migraine right now. "Why are you here? Its the teachers office!"

"What's your name?" She asked with a silk voice.

"… Gaara." He said thinking she would find out sooner or later anyway.

"I'm Sakura and I came because I thought that you where alone Gaara. Because you are new and I thought that you would like to have someone to show you around." She said with a heavy emphasis on his name. She smiled and her hand curled beside her chin.

"I don't need anything. Beside I have already got a tore from one of your classmates." He looked at her face that was blank but he saw that her eyes roared with death. Gaara took this opportunity to fuel the fire. "Her name was Hinata, she was really nice to me and all so I don't need your help." He said, finishing with a smirk at the girl in font of him.

"That whore! I will-" She cut herself off as she noticed that she had burst it out with all her anger. She took a glance at Gaara who looked at her with big eyes and a slight wondering look upon his face.

"Yeah right… I have to leave now so out." He said waiting for Sakura to move but she didn't. Instead she took up her hands on his shoulders and started to push him back.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily. He didn't got any respond from her, instead she leaned forward to his face. Gaara took a hold on her wrists and pushed her away but she was soon tickling his neck with her breath as she pressed her body against his, whispering in his ear.

"I will make you see that you want me." At that he pushed her really hard so she stumbled away from him, nearly tripping on her shoelace that apparently had got up.

"What kind of sick freak are you? I have only been here two times!" Gaara said as he took a hold of her arm and started to drag her out from the room.

"Does that matter?" She squeaked at him as he tightened his grip on her.

"Uh, yes?" He looked her in her eyes and made a hard glare as he let go of her arm. He turned around and locked the room and then glanced at her again. "You are late. Go to your class before I report you." Sakura sighed at this while she caressed her sore arm and tripped away. 'What kind of school is this?' He thought as he started to wander the schools corridors trying to find the schools dinning room.

**xXx**

When Gaara had finally made his way to the dinning room he looked behind himself every now and then just to make sure that the freaky pink haired girl didn't follow him. He was acting slight paranoid at it. When ha was about to open the doors to the room he herd stomps and huffs and as he turned around he saw a whole crowd of dashing pupils towards him. He nearly had to jump aside so he wouldn't get crushed under the starved pupils foots. Gaara pushed himself against the wall so he would be as flat as he could till the crowd had thinned out. 'Okey...' he thought slight ironically. He took a place in the queue and after a few minutes a new dashing crowd of pupils came trough the doors.

"Ah Kiba d-don't push m-me. Ah!" Was all he cached before someone took a hold of his hips with such force he had to kneel to not fall down. Around his waist was a girl griping tight not to hurt herself in the fall. As she looked up at him she blushed all different shades of red as this was not the first time she would run into him like this.

"GHA! I'm so s-sorry Gaara-sama!" She squeaked as she let go of him like she had been burned. Gaara got up and brushed of his knee and looked at her with a bored face.

"Hinata, we must stop seeing each other like this, don't you agree?" At this she blushed a color Gaara didn't know exist. Behind Hinata he could hear sneakers as her classmates had been witnessed to the embarrassing moment. Somewhere in the long queue a par of too big ears had herd Gaara's respond to Hinata's excuse and she wasn't happy at all about it.

**xXx**

_**A/N:** How do you liked it! And I know its a liiiiiiiiiitle cliffhanger but still _xD_ I will make sure to work on this as fast as I can! I hope you had fun cause I had!_


	6. Chapter 5

Angels Mind

**Angels Mind**

_**A/N:**__ I'm a hard worker right? _8D_ This is still not __**beta read**__ so still don't be surpised if you find __**spelling mistakes**__ and __**grammar errors**_8D

**Chapter 5**

She brushed herself of as she stood behind Gaara who had turned around in the queue as it had moved forward. Behind Hinata where Kiba still grinned like an idiot and Naruto, but he didn't smile like the rest of them did. He held a sad face as he had been hurt, in this case he had hurt someone, someone as Hinata.

_**Flash back**_

_She took up her arms and put them on his waist, pushing him away from the embrace. She looked at him with tears still flowing down her face. He didn't move he just stood there with his hands on her sholders as she exceminated his face for some sort of help. A smile, a laugh just something that he just hade made a mean joke. It didn't came._

"_W-wh-y?" She sobbed and took up one hand to wipe away some tears._

"_I... I just cant... love you back, Hinata" He said this with a bitter taist in his mouth. Why did he hav to do this. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he was an angel. He wasn't supose to make people cry. As Hinata herd him say this she turned around so he faced her back._

"_I-I do-on't under... stand" She said as she tried to stop the tears from falling down from her swollen eyes._

"_Hinata, you already know that I'm an exchange student... I must go back sooner or later." At this she tensed and slowly sunk down to the steps beneath her. Naruto took a seat next to her and put one arm around her trying to console her as best he could. His words was just lies. He hated to lie. He wasn't going to go back. He was going to return to heaven after he knew that Gaara would be okey. Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulder a little tighter as he thought about how much he had to lie about everything._

_After a few minutes they could hear the doors open and soon they where in the middle of a crowd which just wanted to go home._

"_Are you guys okey?" Shikamaru asked. He was one of their classmates tough he didn't give away much noise during class. Naruto looked up at him and gave a nod. Shikamaru just shrugged and keept going, understanding that it wasn't his buissnes._

_Soon they were alon again, no one of them had made a sound untill Naruto quietly spoke up._

"_Take your things Hinata, I'll walk you home." He got up and reached out his hand to her to help her up. She just noded and took his hand and procided into the school._

_While Naruto waited he took out Hinata's note pad and once again read everything on the scribbeled page. He closed it and as he looked up from it he saw Hinata coming out from the entrens._

"_Here..." He said a bit mellow. "You draw beautiful." As she took the note pad from him she blushed at his comment. She looked up at him behind her bangs and meat his eyes._

"_Thank... you." She whispered as her eyas glid away from him to the ground beneath her and hugged the note pad harder. They began walking the road home becauese they missed the schoolbus._

"_Sorry that I made you miss the bus Hinata." Naruto said as he took a glance at the quiet girl walking beside him._

"_D-don't be..." She had calmed down after they had started walking. It was like walking had taken the stress away from her and she had stopped crying as well._

"_Hinata, I don't want this to end in not talking to each other you know. I love your company and if I lived here, permanently that is, I would more then anything want to be with you. You have to understand that it's hard for me too." He took her hand in his as she looked at him with a faint blush on her cheeks. At Naruto's words she began to feel hope stir in her chest as she knew that Naruto liked her in more then a friendly way. He had put it quit simple._

"_I under... stand, I promise y-you." She said as she gave a away a wistfull smile at the boy she still loved but couldn't._

"_Thank you." He whispers as he tightened the grip of her smal hand. He leans forward to her face as he place a small feathery kiss on her right cheak._

_**End flash back**_

"Dobe! Why are you staring at it?! Its not gonna bite you in the face you know!" Sasuke woke him up from his thoughts as Naruto had apperanlty been staring at the food.

"Ah, sorry!" And he emideatly started picking food, it was spagetthi with som pasta souce. He took a hold of an emty glas and fills it with milk and starts looking around, trying to find a spot to sit down. 'Ah! There is Gaara-san!'. "Gaara! Hold a seat will you?" He shouts over the room as he starts making his way to the read head.

"Ne Gaara! How have you been today? I haven't seen you around!" Gaara glared at him at his question and starts twirling his spaghetthi.

"Fine... I believe. Do you have math today?" He asked with a slight of fear in his voice.

"I don't really know! I'm not so good at remember my schedule and for the record I have lost it! Third time this week." He adds with the "victory" sign.

"Right..." Gaara said as he put his fork in his mouth.

"I can ask Hinata! She knows every thing!" Naruto turns around and search the room and he spoots Hinata not to far away from their table. "Hinata-san! Can you come?" Naruto waves at her. Soon little Hinata stands beside him and trying to put on a genuin smile for both of them as her right hand traces her cheak, remembering yesterday.

"N-Naruto?" She askes with a raised eyebrow and a faint pink blush.

"Do you know if we have math today?" He askes with a grin on his face. At his question Hinata put up her index finger to her chin and puts on a thinking expression.

"Ah, I think w-we have!" She sais after a few moments of total silence.

"Great! Then we will meat Gaara! He teaches math you know!" Naruto points at the gloomy figure opposit him.

"Y-yes I already... know." She whispears as a greater blush flashes over her cheeks. She caught Gaara's eyes an he nearly choked on his food as he coughs, holding one hand up to his mouth too cover it up.

"Whoa, Gaara how are you? You shouldn't eat so fast!" Naruto states as he hands Gaara his glas of milk seeing that he hadn't brought one for himself. "Here... Drink this." He sais with a big foxgrin as Gaara takes the glas of milk. He drinks eagerly and when he finish it he got giggles from both Hinata and Naruto.

"What?" He cought forward.

"Milk mustach!" Naruto laughs. Hinata just brought up her hands to her mouth while trying to damp the giggeling.

A cough was Gaara's replay as he gave them both squinting cold eyes and whiped away the milk with the back of his hand.

"Whas it s-something more... N-Naruto?" Hinata askes while looking away not to meat his blue eyes.

"No, I don't think so." He sais with a lovingly smile at his friend. Gaara sees the moment between them and looks at Naruto with a confussed look upon his face.

"O-okey then. See y-you at class... N-Naruto." And she walks off to her own table.

Gaara leans over the table and stares at Naruto with a tired expression.

"What?" Naruto nearly shouts out at Gaara's mean face.

"What's up with you? I didn't know angels where suppose to love…"

"Wha-!! What are you talking about!?" Naruto whimpers as sweat starts to form on his brow.

"Don't acct innocent here! I saw you, you looked at Hinata like she was your girlfriend." Gaara bluntly blurs out with a bored expression on his handsome face. Naruto was about to defend himself with insults as he usually would do but got interrupted by a screaming girl. Everyone's head turned in the direction as they saw Hinata sitting on the floor with milk on her chest while tears flowed down her face as she tried to whip away the cold liqued from her body. In front of her a certain pink haired girl stood, and yes in dead she held onto a empty glass.

"Ops! My bad." Sakura giggles as she holds one hand in front of her mouth, hiding a grin.

"You shouldn't have stood in the way, Hinata." Ino says with a purring sound.

"Yeah! You know how I deal with intruders!" Sakura laughs.

"Wha-what?" Hinata sobs as she looks up at Sakura and Ino.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Don't play stupid!" Sakura starts to yell.

"I-I'm not!" Hinata continues to sob.

As this reach Gaara's ears he smirks. He stands up from the table and walks towards the scene. His footsteps is the only sound that echoes trough the room as everyone had stopped at Sakura's actions, even some of the teachers had hold their breath not daring to take actions. He stopped behind the crying girl and puts one hand on her head as he sinks down beside her.

"Are you hurt?" Gaara askes with such a carring voice it sounds like it belonged to someone else. At this Hinata looks up at him as Gaara's hand slides down behind her neck making her blush at his touch and carring voice.

"I-I-I..."

"Why do you care?!" Sakura spits out. Hinata gaspes at her harsh comment and flinshes.

"Wh-what have I d-done wrong, Gaara-sama?" She askes with a sorrowfull expression on her face.

"You will come with me Sakura!" A dark voice rumbles behind the pink haired girl as a hand lands on her shoulder.

"Tsunad-sama!" Sakura shrikes as she turns around to stare at the principal. "I-I-I..." This time it was Sakuras turn to stammer.

"I saw you and you have no excuse! Follow me jung lady." Tsunade oggles her pupil and takes her wrist and starts to drag her out from the dinning room. In her mind she was rouring with anger and in an attemt to not let it out she trowed her emty glass and hit Hinata on the chest. She gasped at the hit but it didn't hurt.

"I'm... fine." She answered after Sakura had been draged out with Ino jogging after her. She took a hold of the empty glas and brought it up to her face, trying and concentrate not to start crying as she focosed really hard on the transparant material.

"Come..." Gaara whispers as he helps her up from the floor and starts to guid her out from the once again cheerfull room. As they walk past Naruto he just gawks at them but soon retrives selfcontrol and snatches the dirty plates to trow them in the sink and joggs after them.

**xXx**

"What in the world were you thinking Sakura?!" Tsunade yells at her gloomy pupil infront of her as Sakura flinshes in the chair.

"I triped on her and spilled." She managed to say under the angry principals stare.

"It didn't look like an accident in my eyes." Tsunade rumbles as she croesses her arms infron of her chest.

"Tsunade-sama! Please I saw it too and it was an accident." Ino puts in becasue she had follow them in.

"Oh! Please tell me what you saw then Yamanake." Tsuande leans back in her black chair.

"E-eh well you see..." Ino beggins as she takes some glances at Sakura for support.

"And..." Tsunade buts in.

"Sakura was walking to our table as she looks at Sasuke behind her and... when she looks infront of her again... Well you know." Ino sighes and fidgets with her hands in her lap.

"I see... I saw that you trowed the milk at her, Sakura, please explane." Now it was Sakuras time to fidget.

"I... as Ino say was looking at Sasuke... And then I was so suprised that Hinata was infron of me that I trowed my glas at her... Kind of..." She lies, as she says Hinata's name with a little hint of discust as she looked at the door, not daring to meat Tsunade's eyes.

"Well... It will be detention for you two the whole next week starting on Monday."

"What!" Both the girls scream at the same time, Sakura griping the arm rest not to fall.

"You are exused..." Tsunade wawes at them, signaling that they should leave immediately. The girls went up and leaves and as they close the door behind them Tsunade looks down on her table picking up a yellow paper and sighes.

"This play I hope will settle everything down befor they graduate."

**xXx**

"You are soaked... Do you have any spare clothes?" Naruto askes as they stand outside the girls restroom.

"Naruto... Don't talk." Gaara glares at him.

"Wh-what?! Why not?" He whines.

"Because I say so. Go to your class..." He sais with his usual monotone voice.

"But I'm not late." Naruto defends himself.

"Go to your class." Gaara hisses and Naruto backs away with a shrug.

"Gaara-sama, I-I'm fine..." Hinata turnes her back agains him and looks down at the floor.

"No your not." Gaara sais as he put up his hands on her shoulders, turning her around.

"W-why d-douse she do th-that?" Hinata starts to sob.

"She is yealous." Gaara bluntly states.

"Wh-what? O-on me?" She points at herself as tears flows down her face.

"She thinks we are a cuople..." Gaara purrs as he pushes her at the wall behind Hinata.

"G-G-Gaara?!" Hinata squicks nervously with a tint of fear in her voice. Gaara leans towards her face with a slight open mouth. At his acctions Hinata close her eyes as tight she could, making wrinkles on her forehead, geting ready for his lips.

"Let her believe that." He whispears in her ear. Her eyes flutters open as she looks at him questionly.

"Wh-what?" She askes, sounding some what dissapointed. Hinata and Gaara turns their attention to one of the toilet booths as the lock turns to green. Hinata pushes Gaara of off her and literally trowas Gaara out as she slames the door shut behind him. When she looks up her face is all pink as she looks at the girl who just walked out.

"Hehe... Bye!" Hinata quickly hasps out as the stare from the younger girl made her over dramaticly nervous. She turns on her heal and makes her way trough the door, dissaperaring from the girls eyes. She stands outside the door while slightly panting because of the confussion and embarressing moment. She feels how someone takes her wrist, she looks up and finds...

"Gaara-sama!"

"Schh!" He hiss and motioned her to follow him.

"What are y-you doing?" She blures out nervously. He dousen't answer her. When they arrive to the teachers office he openes the door and looks around, confirming no one has stilled returned. He drages her in and seats her on his chair. "G-Gaara!" She whines. "P-please, tell me wh-whats going on!"

"You want to get ridd of Sakura?" He askes as his hard glare cols her down.

"Y-yes?" She retords as she looks at him with dried tears and a confussed look.

"Good... We will do like this..." And they start to form a brilliant plan.

7


End file.
